Why Raven?
by lovElyFrEak
Summary: Robin is put under a spell? And a person from Ravens past comes back, but can she remember him? The title just changed but it's still the same story as 'Whats Up With Robin' Chapter 7 finally up!
1. Why Raven?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the teen titans. Yet! (And points fists into the sky) I will find out a way to own the titans, Bwahahahahaha!

**Why Raven?**

**In the parking lot outside the mall (4:57 p.m.)**

"Titans go!" yells Robin to the team.

"Alakazam!" Mumbo Jumbo turns Starfire into a red beast.

"Eek! I look like a glurfthbag!" cries Starfire.

Then Beast Boy imatates her and says "Hey Mumbo look i'm Star!"

"that is not funny!" cries Starfire

"You're right little girl, that's halarious!" replies Mumbo

"Get him raven!" yells robin "Way a head of you. Azerath metrion zinthos!" and a black physic hand grabed a hold of Mumbo."Cyborg go!" Raven called out to Cyborg. "Sonic bla-, Were did he go?"asked Cyborg. "Hocus Pocus, you will now fall in love with the second person you see after you wake up. Bwahahahaha!" chanted Mumbo and vanished.

"Where did he go? and how did I change back into my normal form?" questioned Starfire.

"I don't know Star, but why do I feel so tired?" and then Robin faints into Ravens arms and started to blush.

"Umm... I guess this is the part were we go home." said Beast Boy.

**Later that day at Titans Tower (11:03 p.m.)**

"Robin has been a sleep for quite a long time, do you think he is fine?" asked Starfire "I think I will go check on him." then Starfire went to Robins' room.

"I wonder were Mumbo went?" Cyborg asked

"Chill out Cy, if we can't find him he'll find us" replied Beast Boy.

_What is wrong with Robin? Now he's been sleeping for the whole afternoon. Why do I all of the sudden care? I'm so pathetic. I'm talking to my self in my head._ "So... Raven what do you Mumbo ment by his spell?" inturupted Beast Boy

"huh? Oh, Beast Boy that's a stupid question. Weren't you paying attention to what he said?"

"............ Maybe.........."

"I guess not. Just listen. The second person Robin sees, he will fall in love with"

"thanks...I guess"

**The next morning in Robin's room (10:13 a.m) **

"Starfire?" Robin asked tiredly "what happened?"

"Mumbo put a spell of some sort on you, and you fell while sleeping into Ravens arms" answered Starfire "She put you into bed"

"Were is Raven anyways? I want to thank her." asked Robin

"In her room. She could be meditating." answered Starfire

"Thanks Star." said Robin and started to walk to Raven's room

"Robin" started Starfire "will you be okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Star. I feel fine." Robin Replied. _Well at least I think I'm fine. I hope I am._

**Inside of Raven's room (10:28 a.m)**

"Azerath metrion zinthos. Azerath metrion zinthos. Azerath metrion zinthos" Raven was chanting her prayers "Azerath metrion zinthos. Azerath metri-" There was some one knocking on the door that interupted her.

"Raven are you in there?" asked Robin. Raven opened the door and replied "What do you want, Robin?"

"I just wanted to thank you, for what happened last night" Answered Robin

"No problem" replied Raven

"Just excalctlly happened last night?" asked Robin

"We didn't catch Mumbo." answered Raven

Just then at that moment Robin felt really strange. Really weird. He felt different. All he could think of was Raven! He couldn't care less about anything or anyone especially not Starfire.

"Robin, are you okay?" asked Raven

"huh? Oh. Yea I'm perfectly fine" answered Robin

"well... bye, I guess" said Raven

"bye" replied Robin

**Later that day in Robins' room (2:42 p.m.)**

Robin was in his room, trying to fix one of his gadgets. He couldn't fix it he was to distrcted. Raven, Raven, Raven. That's all he could think about. _I thought i liked Starfire. I thought I liked Raven as friend, I didn't think I had huge crush on Raven. But she is kinda cute with short violet hair, beautiful blue eyes, a perfect body, and that great outfit she wears. What am I thinking?! We usually take about training or Slade. We never had a real conversation. Maybe I should ask her out for some herbal tea. Maybe I should buy her a preasent. I don't know what to do. whatever I'm hungry._

**Later in the main room (2:58 p.m.)**

Raven was sitting in her usual seatat the table drinking herbal tea while reading a horror book, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing vidieo games, and Starfire in the middle of them trying to learn how to play. Robin walked in. Starfire turned around and flew over to Robin and greeted him. Raven just looked up from her book and asked "Any sign of Mumbo?"

"No not yet, why do you ask?" answered Robin

"you've been acting weird lately and maybe if we catch Mumbo you'll be cured." replied Raven and started reading her horror book.

"Oh" said Robin and started walking past Starfire to the couch, but Starfire stoped him and asked him "Would you have the plesure of going with me to the park of Amusment?"

"yeah sure" answered Robin. _Man I wish Raven had asked me to go with her. I would have said yes. Oh well._

thats all for now.

my next chapter will be about robin and starfire at the amuaement park!

but i still don't know the name of the next chapter.

Oh well.

twisted writter


	2. The Amusement Park

I hate the middle school!!!!! It sucks ass!!!!And there's this girl that wants to beat me up. I replaced many words of the song "Smells Like Teen Spirit" from Nirvana and it's about her. If you want me to type it up in the next chapter just tell me in your review.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own any of the titans. But i do own a few of my own characters! I feel bad for you guys reading this story. I'm keeping their names a secret.

**The Kiss**

**The Amusement Park**

"Come on Robin! Let's go on the 'Wheel of Ferris'" said Starfire whlie dragging Robin to the ferris wheel.

"Alright Star! Calm your horses!" replied Robin

"What 'horses? I don't see any horses?! And I certenly don't want to carry any hores!" questioned Starfire surprisingly

"Don't worry Star! It's just a saying, it means slow down." explained Robin. But Starfire paid no attention to what Robin was saying. She was thinking of a plan on the Ferris Wheel. She wanted to kiss Robin at the top ofthe ferris wheel! _Hmm.. I can't just express how I felt. I must show him with a kiss, But will he except and return my feelings. What will I do if he dosen't? I'm takeing a big risk by doing this, but I must do it. I must and I will!_

"Star! Starfire! Starfire. Were you paying attention at all?" Asked Robin while waving his hand in her face. "Huh? Oh! Umm... Yes Robin I've been paying attention."

"Whatever. Let's just get on line." said Robin

"Robin" said Starfire

"Yea Star?" asked Robin

"there's something I always wanted to tell you" started Starfire

"what is it star? is there something wrong?" questioned Robin

"no nothing is wrong. I will tell you at the top of the ferris wheel." answered Starfire

**Two minutes later at the top of the ferris wheel**

_How should I do this? I'm a bit scared. But I have to try._

"So Star, what did you want to tell me?" asked Robin

"Umm... Okay here goes." said Starfire as she leaned foward, closed her eyes, and kissed Robin on the lips. But Robin pushed her away in surprisement and said "I'm sorry Starfire, but there's only one person for me. I hope we still can be friends. I'm sorry." Starfire felt like crying, but she held back from crying and asked "Robin please tell me whom is this person who has taken your heart. Who is this person?"

"Raven." answered Robin

"Raven has taken your heart?!?!" yelled Starfire in confusion and started to cry. She flew back to titans tower crying and wishing she never heard what Robin told her. She just wanted to be left there to die. Alone.

I'm sorry it was a bit short, but like I said before Middle school sucks ass!!!!!!! But I hope you liked the story anyways!!! Don't forget to read an review.


	3. Shopping for costumes

**Disclaimer-** I don't own any of the titans. So leave me the **HELL** alone!

**Just something you might want to know-**

It's a week before Halloween and the titans are at the halloween store in the mall.

sorry to everyone who keep telling me to check my spelling and grammer, but i really couldn't care less! (but is it really bothers you, I'll try to write things more correctly.) Shit that did not make any sense, at least i think it didn't.

If anyone wanted to give me any idea's just tell me.

When you review just try to make a list of things you want me to improve my story with.

Thanks for your time!

Now here's the story!

**What The Hell?!**

**At the Mall 3:00 P.M.**

"I still don't know what I should be!!! Should I be a kick boxing monkey?! Or a super hero monkey?!" Yelled Beast Boy while trying on costumes.

"Chill out B.B. You have a wole week to pick one out. Don't worry!" said Cyborg while he was trying to calm him down. _I really don't understand why the hell I'm here. I'm just going to be a robot for halloween._

"I really don't understand what Hall-o-ween is suppose to represent. Is it a festival of some sort? This book says that it's a 'Special time of the year when little children go door to door to ask for candy.' but I don't understand are we the 'little children' this big book is refering to?" questioned Starfire while reading the H part of the Encycolapeidia.

"Umm... Star where did you get that book???" asked Robin

"The store of books" answered Starfire.

"There she is! She's in the halloween store! Come on! Lets go get her! Over!" Said a fat sacurity gaurd with a donut in his left hand and a walkie talkie in his right hand.

"Star how did you pay for it?" asked Robin

"I left three gleftars where the book was. Why do you ask?" Counter questioned Starfire.

"Star, You can't use glufters here on Earth." Said Robin trying to pronunce gleftars (gle-f-tars that's how you pronunce it and three gleftars equal $50) The security guards were surronding them.

"Hello males and females! Do you want to be my friend?" Asked Starfire. Raven was in the back of the store looking at so goth costums. She heard what Starfire said to the security guards. She teleported Starfire and Robin from the middle of a bunch of security guards to the book store.

_Thanks Raven. I guess she teleported us here so I can pay for the book. _"Wait a second, Star. I have to go pay for that book." said Robin

"Okay! I'll wait here, for you." said Starfire. _I wonder if he still remembers that night at the ferris wheel. Maybe I should ask him. Maybe not. I know what I'm going to be for Halloween now. I'll be Wonder Woman._

"Okay that book is yours now. I was wondering? Starfire" asked Robin

"Yes Robin?" answered Starfire

"Do you... Umm"

"Yes Robin?"

"Do you remember that day at the carnival? You know when you umm... kissed me?"

"Yes, Robin I do. You broke my heart that day."

"I'm sorry about that, but did you tell anyone?"

"No, why?"

"I don't want any one to know. It'll be a secret in between us."

"okay" and they started walking to the halloween store. Beast Boy was at the entrance with many bags in his hands waiting for them with Cyborg. "Did you guys have fun?" asked Cyborg

"Not really, but I have a great idea. How about we have a Halloween party?" asked Robin

"I love your Idea. Many chicks and babes will be there and I will be able to flirt with them non-stop!" responed Beast Boy

"So wheres Raven?" asked Robin

"She's still looking for a costume" said Cyborg.

"I'll go get her" said Robin. He went to the back of the store and found Raven **FLIRTING** with another guy!?!?!?!?!?! Robin hide in a pile of clothing. He was spying on her. He was crushed when he saw them **KISS**. _wHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING WITH THAT OTHER GUY?!?!?!? I CANN'T BELEIVE THIS!!!! I KNOW EXCACTLLY WHAT TO DO!!!_

"I'm sorry, I have to go pay for this costume now, I'll call you later. Bye Kyle." Raven said and started to walk away but Kyle grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him, and gave her a good bye kiss and all the clothing that was hiding Robin went up in the air because of Raven's power.

Hahahaha I left you guys in a cliffhanger! (AGAIN!)

I'll try to update soon!


	4. Why?

**Disclaimer-** I sadly don't own any of the titans. But I own Kyle. Bwahahahaha!!!!!!

**Things you might want to know:**

Kyle is my original character. (go to my website for info on him)

Sorry I left you guys in a cliffhangger, but I do that a lot.

Again I'm sorry if I spell things wrong, but I can't help it! I got 79 on my last vocabulary test.

Give me some Ideas you have and I'll include them with my story!

My homepage has all the bios of my original characters, but it's not finished yet!!!

That my URL for my homepage 

And last but not least, GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for your time!!!

Here's the story!

**Why?**

**Inside of Robins Room 7:24 P.M.**

"Why the hell were you fucking spying on me? I thought you were with Starfire paying for that fucking book!" yelled Raven.

"I did pay for that book! And I wasn't spying on you! I slipped on a dress and fell in a pile of costums!" Robin yelled back at Raven.

"No, you didn't. I just read your mind and it's says something different! NOW TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH!!!" Yelled Raven and the lamp on Robins desk exploded. But they were to busy fighting to notice it.

"You really want to know the truth, Raven? Fine here's the truth! I wa-" Robin said but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Yelled Robin.

"Friend Raven, there is someone looking for you. He is in the main room waiting for you." Said Starfire.

"Thanks Star." Said Raven. She walked out of the door and one of Robin's broken gadgets exploded.

**The Main Room 8:43 P.M.**

"Hi Raven! What's wrong? I thought you were going to call me?" Questioned Kyle and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh sorry! I forgot to call you. I was to busy yelling at someone. But I'm okay now." answered Raven. At that moment Beast boy and Cyborg came into the room.

"Hey! Rae why don't you ask your boyfriend to go to our Halloween party?" Asked Cyborg.

"We're having a party!?" She said.

"Yea! I kinda forgot to tell you. Sorry!" Beast Boy responded.

"Come on B.B! Are you going to play or not?" asked Cyborg.

"Wait up!" said Beast Boy.

"Raven?" Said Kyle.

"Yes Kyle?" responded Raven.

"I was wondering? Can I stay in a extra room tonight? I've been living with one of my friends and his girl friend came into town and she's taking my room and now I have nowhere to stay." Said Kyle.

"sure. Let me show you to the guest room. I think you'll almost everything you need"

"thanks"

**In the Hallway 10:50 P.M.**

"Kyle, can you come to our Halloween Party?" asked Raven

"Of course I can." answered Kyle

"To get to your room, just go down this hallway and make a second right."

"Well good night"

"Good night, oh and the bathroom is right across your room. If you need anything knock on my door, my room is down the hall. I'll be meditating all night."

"but i need some thing now."

"what's that?"

"this" said Kyle. Then he grabed her arm, pulled he near him, and kissed her on the lips! Because of her emotions, she made a hallway light explode.

"Raven!" said Robin in surprise.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That's all for now!

I love leaving you guys in a cliffhanger!

I'm so mean!

If you visited my homepage, tell me what you think!

I'll try to update soon!

Peace!


	5. Dead

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own any of the titans, so leave me alone!!!

**Thing you might want to know:**

This is a Robin Raven fic

Please try to tell others about my stories!

Don't forget flames are aloud! I really don't care!

For more info on Kyle just go to my website: http:www_dot_freewebs_dot_com/twistedwritter/ ( Note: _dot _ . )

Thanks for all the reviews!!!

And thanks for all of your ideas!!!

Thanks for your time!

Now here's the story

**Dead**

**In the Hallway 10:54 P.M.:**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?" Yelled Robin in surprise.

"WHAT DOSE IT LOOK LIKE SHE'S DOING!!!" Answered Kyle.

"Robin, why do you care if I kiss someone? Or even if I like someone?" asked Raven

"Because I" Answered Robin.

"BECAUSE YOU WHAT?!" Yelled Kyle.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!!" Answered Robin and he went to Raven, got on his knees, held her hand and said "Raven I love you!!! And Mumbo's spell wore off yesterday! So I know this love is real. I love you Raven!!! That's why I was spying on you. That's why I dumped Starfire!!! You are the only one for me!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Yelled Kyle. Then the room started to shake.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Asked Robin.

"It's not me!" answered Raven.

"Then who?" asked Robin.

"I think it's Kyle!" answered Raven. She looked at Kyle and said "KYLE! STOP IT!!!"

"I'M SORRY I CAN'T STOP IT!!!! PLEASE GET OUT!!! TELL EVERYONE TO LEAVE THE TITANS TOWER!!! BUT BEFORE YOU GO, RAVEN I HAVE TO TELL SOMETHING!!!" Yelled Kyle.

"What is it?" asked Raven

"I was your best friend when we were younger and I have always loved you. The only reason I came her was because I needed to see you. I have followed my dream and got to kiss the prettiest(sp?) girl ever. Good bye Raven. I love you!" answered Kyle.

"No Kyle! There has to be another way! I'm not going to lose you! KYLE!!!" said Raven while crying, but Robin was holding her back so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Raven just go!!! Get out of this building! NOW!!!" yelled Kyle

"Just listen to him, Raven. Let's go now!!! He wants you to be safe!!!" said Robin.

"I know! But we can't leave him!" responded Raven

"Think about it! Raven do the smart thing!" yelled Robin

"Good bye Kyle! You will always be in my heart!" said Raven. Then the ceiling(sp?) fell with Kyle trapped under it. "NOOOOO!!!!!! KYLE!!!!!!" Raven fainted in shock. Robin ran to the main room with Raven in his arms and found Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Robin? What's going on?" asked Beast Boy.

"You know Ravens boy friend? Well he had powers just like Raven. Other words he's emotions were the source of his power. And he was doing all this but the tower isn't stable enough so it's going to crumble down to the ground." answered Robin.

"Okay. So why is Raven in your arms?" asked Beast Boy.

"And What do you mean by '_was_'?" asked Cyborg

"well, umm how can I say this. She fainted because she saw him die" answered Robin

"well, I guess we better go before we get stuck inside. Robin have you seen Starfire anywhere?" asked Cyborg

"no, I thought she was with you guys." answered Robin

Ha! Ha!

Another Cliffhanger!

Only I know whats going to happen next!

I'll try to update soon!

C'ya

.::.:twisted-writter:.::.


	6. Blood

**Disclaimer**- I don't own any of the titans! So bug off!

**Things you might want to know:**

I'm not that good at spelling stuff (or for that case using grammer)

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY SOONER!!! i had family problems...

I'm a girl so if the story gets to girly, sorry! (but i'll try not to make it to girly!)

I'm sorry, but I don't think anything good might happen! But keep reading maybe in chapter 8 something good might happen! Key word there is: MIGHT!!!!

thanks for your time!

now here's the story!

**Blood**

**Outside of titans tower 11:09 P.M.:**

"What is taking that little-spiky-headed-little-know-it-all?" asked Cyborg.

"I wonder if Raven is going to be okay? Dude are you listening to me? I hate being ignored!" yelled B.B. while holding Raven.

"Shut up grass stain! I'm trying to locate where Star is! I found her! Robin go to the Traning room. That's where Starfire should be!" Cy was talking into his arm.

"Thanks Cy, Please keep me updated is something happens!" said Robin.

**Training Room 11:26**

"Help!!! Someone!!! Please Help!!! I promise I shall never get jealous!!! I promise I shall right my wrongs!!! Please just help!!!" yelled Starfire. _Why aren't my powers working? Is it because of all the hatred in my heart??? Is it because I took that book??? Or is it that i'm just jealous??? Maybe if I moved a few of these rocks?? _She started to move some of the smaller rocks but it was no use. She had too many cuts on her body that made it harder for her too move anything. She felt a drop of blood roll down her cheek, but that was nothing compared to the puddle of blood forming in front of her. She was really scared. She thought she was going to bleed to death. She was on her knees and she was holding her face in her hands. She started to cry. She didn't care or notice that the ceiling tiles were falling. She didn't want to die, but it seemed as if that it was her only option.

I'm so sorry that it was too short, but at least I updated!!! next chapter I promise it will be longer!!!


	7. Heart Beats

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the titans! I just own Kyle!

**Things you might want to know:**

Kyle might be coming back...That's a big MIGHT!!!!

I guess I did rush things...Sorry!!!!

I'm sorry that the last chapter was to short! This one will be alot longer!

I might not be updating this story for awhile...I'm so sorry, but I really have bad family problems...

**Review Response:**

Lightningst0rm- ok, ok, ok. So the ceiling fell on him  
still, u know, ppl with powers usually survive after being cruch with the ceiling

Is the beauty of lying

neveremind me, though I think it's a little early from him to die. Chanel, why r u writing this story 2 times? that I don't understand!

and!!

U HISPANIC! (do u know spanish, if u don;t well, here it goes!)

Es q nosotros los hispanos estamos por todas partes eh! My tio vive en NY Bronx!

nice

later

Twisted-writter- Si se como habar en espanol, es q yo no se como escriber en espanol! Lightningst0rm ignore the 2 story thing!

Natalie- dude,i have an idea!WHY DON'T U WRITE starfire and raven having the girl talk about robin!Or fight for robin!it will be cool,extream !I love your story!

Twisted-writter- Thanks for your ideas!!!

I think that's it....

Oh well!

Thanks for your time!

Here's the story!

**Help**

**Outside of Titans Tower:**

"So guess we aren't going to have that halloween party," Beast Boy was trying to make Cyborg laugh, but it wasn't working, Cyborg just said ina serious voice " Not now B.B. This isn't the time."

"Sorry..." Beast Boy said in a whisper. It was now 7 A.M. The sun just rose, and Beast Boy had just sat down with his legs crossed and with Raven laying in between his legs. The way the sunlight hit Ravens' face at the right angle which made her look normal.

"B-beast B-boy," Raven tried to say something but she was too weak and fell unconscious again.

"Raven? RAVEN WAKE UP!" Beast Boy was shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up. He checked her pulse but he couldn't feel it. He put his left ear against her chest. He was releaved. He could hear a heart beat. It wasn't loud, it was a slow and silent heart beat, but it was something.

**Inside the Training Room:**

"PLEASE FRIENDS, FIND ME HERE! PLEASE DON'T FORGET ME! PLEASE, HELP ME!!!!" Starfire was yelling at the top of her lungs. As I said in the previous chapter, Starfire is still to weak to move the rocks. Starfire gathered up all of her strength and tried to move one more rock. She move the rock. Just as she thought that she found a wat out, the rocks collided and made the matter even worse. As the rocks collided, the ceiling tiles were still falling. A small piece of the ceiling hit her head. She loses all sight and goes numb. Then she falls unconscious. She floats into her little dream world...

**Outside the Traning Room:**

"HOLD ON STARFIRE!!! I'M COMING!!!" Yelled Robin. He was trying to move the rocks out of his way. Then he had an idea. _What if I make a hole in the wall? Then I won't have to worry about it coming down on me._ Robin put a small bomb on the wall and it was set to go off in five seconds. Robin ran far away and covered his head.

**BOOM!!!**

As you can probably already tell, the bomb exploded and made a hole in the wall. But little did Robin know......Starfire was closer than he thought! Robin went in the hole and saw Starfires' right leg was trapped under a big rock. Robin got her leg out, but her shoe was still under the rock. Robin was holding her in his arms. He ran through the hole and was looking for a way out.

"Cy, can you help me look for a waaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy-" Robin was talking to Cyborg through his comunicator(sp?), but while he was running he fell through a hole in the floor. He put Starfire down so he could look for his comunicator(sp?). He couldn't find it, so he picked Starfire up and looked for a way out. He ran as fast as he could. He was sure he was on the first floor. He went though a hallway and saw a bright light at the end. He wasn't sure if that was the exit or if it was something else. He took all chances and went through the bright light. It was an exit, but not the one he hoped for....the bright light was the sun shinning in through the the window on the second floor. He landed on his feet safely and with Starfire in his arms.

"Dude where did you come from???" said Beast Boy in surprise.

"Don't worry about that. We have to run. Beast Boy you fly to the hospital with Raven and Starfire. Cyborg, you and I will go meet them at the hospital." comanded Robin. Beast Boy transformed into a flying dinosuar (A/N: I don't know how to spell its name. Sorry! If you know how to spell its name please tell me!) and flew off to the hospital with Raven in his left claw and Starfire in his right claw. Cyborg and Robin were running to the hospital and hoping that Starfire was going to be okay.

"Robin, why aren't we riding on Beast Boys back?" asked Cyborg.

"We'll just slow Beast Boy down, with all of our weight combind." answered Robin.

"We'd better hurry. I don't think Beast Boy knows what to say to the doctor." said Cyborg.

"I don't think Beast Boy will have to say anything all the doctor has to do is take one look at Starfire." responded Robin.

"I just thought of something," started Cyborg.

"Yeah, what's that?" asked Robin.

"what if the doctor thinks that Beast Boy is the one who needs medical help? I mean normal humans don't have green colored skin!" answered Cyborg.

"Holy crap your right! We'd better get there soon!!!" said Robin while running even faster.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Here's one small part that is going to be in the next chapter:

**"What an interesting specimen! Nurse get the needle, we need part of it's DNA!" said Doctor Swizelneth in his evil sounding voice voice.**

**"Dude! I'm not a specimen!!! I'm a human!!!" yelled Beast Boy while waving his hands in the air.**

**"Aww! Look Doc, he thinks that he's a human!!!! Should we use the small needle or the big needle." said Nurse Kate in her very high pitched voice and started to laugh.**

I can't say any more of the next chapter.

The 'Review Response' and a small part of the next chapter is something I will try to do from now on.

'Review Response' is when I respond to your your reviews.

Please Review!

That's all I have to say!

Peace!!!!!!


End file.
